


Distance and You

by ZeroGravity1999



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Amity is super excited about the human world, Bisexual Disaster Luz Noceda, F/F, First Time, Gay Disaster Amity Blight, Gonna be funny, Helpless Amity, I'll add more tags as i go, Rebelion Leader Luz, Smut, Smut Eventually, awkward Amity, little angst, luzbian, mostly fluff once the story kicks off, ok a little more angst I lied, tho she wants to be home, travle into the human world
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:06:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27615301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeroGravity1999/pseuds/ZeroGravity1999
Summary: After a painful year of Luz training in the forest, the young bi re-emerges as head of the rebellion to take down Amity's parents, and then the Emperor- all on Amity's seventeenth birthday. A heartbroken Amity is beside herself at this new, scarred, mature Luz. But when Luz's plans to overthrow the Emperor don't go as well as expected, the two girls have to retreat to the human world. There, they are reminded of why they were once so close.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 30
Kudos: 87
Collections: Welcome_To_TOH_We're_All_Gay_Here





	1. Sweet Seventeen

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhhh I finally started a Lumity thing! Comments give me the power to continue, so if you feel the urge to do so, don't hesitate!! Also, believe it or not, this won't really be that angsty, despite the start.  
> I'm new to this fandom, so critisim is welcome!!

Amity Blight was known for remaining composed, even at the worst of times. But as she looked past Basha and Willow, the young witch couldn’t keep the tears from running down her splotchy red cheeks. Everything had gone to hell. 

“What is wrong with you?!” Amity cried at Luz, who stood on the overturned trash can at the other end of the stage, briefly looking away from the rioting crowd. A mix between regret and determination played about on the latina’s face as she bravely looked the sobbing Blight in the eyes. She couldn’t back down. Neither of them could.

“Everything! Listen here, _Ms. Blight_ , your parents have made the Boiling Isles uninhabitable for the rest of us! And if you stand by them, after everything they’ve done…” Luz looked at the crowd, drawing courage from the thousands before her, most of whom had fallen silent. “If you stand by the monsters you call your parents, then you… you’re just as much as a monster as them.” Luz spat, turning away from Amity to hide the tears in her eyes.

Eda patted her kid on the back, the pride she was feeling for Luz hardly showed through her sorrow. Eda would support Luz through this, but as she watched Luz standing at the ralley, she couldn't help but feel a sting of sadness for her not-so-little warrior.

“NOW! What are we waiting for!?” Luz cried, cloak billowing in the slight wind as she raised her staff. “LET’S TAKE BACK WHAT’S OURS!”

Amity collapsed as Luz turned back to her with a wairy yet unwavering glare. “Luz…” Amity whimpered, looking for a sliver of compassion in those once passionate brown eyes. Luz glanced back at Amity, tears shining in her eyes but not falling.

“Amity.” Luz sneered, before hopping onto her staff and flying after the cheering crowd.

Eda turned around to give Amity a sad grimace before following after Luz.

There was a rumble in the streets as the angry citizens rushed towards the Blight Manor. That was their first destination. The Emperor's Coven was next.

Crates were smashed, fruit stands were flipped over, and windows were broken, all under the small yellow globes that lit up the unnaturally dark night. Luz soon overtook the crowd, leading them right up to the gates of the dreaded mansion. It loomed over the riot, but it no longer held the aura of intimidation it used to. 

After all, Luz the Human was leading them, and not once had she let her people down since she’d formed the rebellion. She was a tough girl, littered in scars and with features that suggested she’d given up too many nights of sleep for the great cause. She’d seemed to age ten years since she’d come to the boiling isles, now with fierce but almost lackluster eyes, dark bags above her cheeks, and that streak of white in her grown out hair. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail so short it looked like a bun, somehow adding to her intimidation.

Luz resembled a well seasoned warrior, someone who’d dedicated their life and given up their happiness for battle.

The sad part was she’d been there only two years, and had been training for one.

At the age of sixteen, Luz looked well into her twenties. She was still objectively pretty, yes, but those that knew her back before her skin was laced with the white lines, and when she had a perpetual sparkle in her eyes knew Luz had fallen so far from what she once was.

And little Amity, who sat on the end of the makeshift stage, crying her heart out on her seventeenth birthday, had once been the same. She had the spark for less time, as Luz was the one that made her happy. The human had just walked into her life, and suddenly everything had stopped being fake.

She’d felt real joy with that weirdo, and now Amity didn’t know what was worse, that Luz was going to arrest her parents on her birthday, or that Luz was going to arrest her parents on her birthday and somehow Amity was still in love with her.

Maybe it was just because Luz was the first person that had ever shown her true, pure kindness, and was not the first person to betray her trust. 

But now, as she sat balled up in her pretty pink dress made specifically for her seventeenth birthday, Amity began to wish that she’d never gotten tangled up with the vibrant latina. 

The rebellion was inevitable, but her feelings for Luz might not have been. 

Luz. The girl whose smile was still playing about in her mind.

Amity may love Luz, but she also hated her. She was a traitor, disappearing into the woods for the past year, breaking Amity’s heart, and then leaving her when she couldn’t convince the young witch to betray her own parents.

That whole year had been the worst time of Amity’s life. Between realizing her feelings for Luz, having to get into the less than moral side of her family’s business, and watching Luz grow darker in spirit over the few times their paths crossed, Amity had felt nearly empty. 

She thought that was the worst feeling on earth, until Luz had asked to meet her in the alleyway on the day of her birthday.

Luz had smiled, told Amity she looked pretty, then ripped her heart out of her chest. Of course Amity wanted to follow Luz, of course she wanted her family’s corruption to end. But she couldn’t help end it. Not in the way Luz had envisioned.

Amity felt something she hadn’t felt in a while as she replayed the events that had transpired between Luz and her in her head. Amity felt heartbroken. It was a sadness so deep it physically hurt. So Amity decided that she was not, in fact feeling heartbreak, but anger.

“Damn you, Luz.” Amity growled as her tears landed where her fists clenched the hem of her dress. “You ruined my life. My home.”

A single feather fell from the sky, landing near Amity’s feet. Amity narrowed her eyes at it, an idea forming in her head.

“To the Owl House I go.” Amity whispered. If Luz could ruin Amity’s life, Amity could ruin Luz’s. Maybe this was the type of thing she should have done a while ago. It definitely was very pre-Luz of Amity, getting revenge. But she felt so broken that it was all she could do to get furious. She needed to do something durastic before she shattered.

And all she needed was the portal.


	2. Chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz needs some booze.

Luz was known for an unwavering drive, and the inability to bend to the whims of others. She was a rock, a basin. The ground on which her rebellion would run.

But Amity looked so small, tired, and sad. That was the first time Luz had been hit by how different everything was.

It didn’t matter then, Luz figured that she would be able to make it up to Amity over the years after the rebellion. Amity might forgive her, and Luz could somehow return to her goofy self.

But now that Luz knew she wasn’t going to get out of the courtyard alive, the only thing on her mind was how badly she wanted to take back her words to her former friend.

“Luz!” Eda screamed, rushing towards the injured teen, only to be knocked off balance by a guard with a batoon. “Get off me!” She yelled, whacking the man with her staff.

Even Eda couldn’t save her. Luz was going to die. Emperor Belos had a thick metal toed boot over the one working arm Luz had left, and she was completely out of glyphs. 

“Any last words, Human?”

Luz’s eyes were flitting around desperately as she tried to come up with a plan. Everyone was too busy fighting to see her. Upon realizing this, Luz fixed her glare at the Emperor. 

“You won’t get away with this. I know titan doesn’t speak to you.” Luz growled.

“Why, you-!” He was cut off as vines shot out of the ground, latching to his legs and yanking him down. 

“Run, Luz!” Willow cried as she restrained the Emperor with her thorny vines, who was pulling them off as fast as she got them on him. He stumbled backwards, giving Luz just enough time to slip out from under her attacker.

“Kid, get over here!” Eda called from behind her, already on her staff. 

Luz desperately scrambled away, arm stretched out to Eda as she ran. She hopped onto Eda’s staff, hugging her mentor tightly.

With a powerful kick, they were off.

“Eda, we lost.” Luz whispered in shock.

“Not yet, Kid. Not yet.” Eda murmured back, occupied with the disturbing sight of the battlefield below them. It didn’t look like the fight would be a win to either side.

“I-I need more glyphs. Eda, can you take me back to the owl house?” 

“Luz, I don’t know if we have time-”

“Please.” Luz begged, voice cracking slightly. She felt Eda stiffen up.

“Alright.” Eda said softly. “We’ll go to the owl house.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I didn't edit this, and it's really short. I'm just tryin to get back into the groove.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I'll try to get another chapter out soon!


End file.
